


The Tree

by 0_0U_U0_0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore is the school therapist now I guess, M/M, absolute crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: Remember when Malfoy was in that tree in fourth year? Well, I’ve decided to turn it into a love story. (WIP)This definitely isn’t based off of one of my BTS fanfics-🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	The Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/gifts).



> Don’t ask me why the password is ear wax
> 
> This turned into a whole damn story I-

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

 _Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.


End file.
